


Looser Morals & Bigger Parties

by pastelpumpkins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Flappers, Fluff and Angst, Great Gatsby AU, Homophobia, Jazz Age, M/M, Veterans, fabulous parties, it's great trust me, shit ton of ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpumpkins/pseuds/pastelpumpkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York in the 1920’s was definitely a sight to behold. The parties were bigger, the shows were broader, the buildings were higher, the morals were looser, and the liquor was cheaper.</p><p>The city is the first thing anyone sees from an over crowded, shit-smelling boat. Filled with fleas and disease. It’s a wild promise of all the beauty and mystery in the world.</p><p>Especially to a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman.</p><p>*To the people who already read chapter four, I suggest you reread the chapter, My fabulous editor has made a lot of changes.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Name Is Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> A "The Greats Gatsby" au. The plot of this story is not based on "The Great Gatsby" plot. It's more like the characters and settings are based on the book.  
> I hope you enjoy reading!

New York in the 1920’s was definitely a sight to behold. The parties were bigger, the shows were broader, the buildings were higher, the morals were looser, and the liquor was cheaper. It’s the loudest city on the planet, you could hear the screams of party goers, the moans of lust and the sweet sexy melody of a singer could be heard from Manhattan to Ohio. New York isn't a city, it’s a world. A world of wonder, enchantment. The city of dreams, the death of dreams, the birth of dreams. The city is the first thing anyone sees from an over crowded, shit-smelling boat. Filled with fleas and disease. It’s a wild promise of all the beauty and mystery in the world. 

Especially to a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman. An immigrant from the west indies, who is barely getting used to the sound of english on his own tongue, traveling only with two fresh articles of clothing and a brilliant mind. 

His name, Alexander Hamilton. 

Anxious and excited to get off the filthy boat and step on to grounds of the famous country. America. 

He couldn't believe he was finally there. 

He lived in the dirty, damp streets for weeks, reminding him of his time on the boat, a lot of those people failed the health inspection. Sent right back to their small, disheveled country. 

Alexander learned a lot on the streets. He strengthen his knowledge of the American language by reading the big, bulging bright signs. He wrote on the walls of the abandoned alley streets, using a rock that could scorch the hard stone. The immigrant talked to as many people who wouldn’t turned their nose up at him. (That was the first thing he learned about America, he will always have a disadvantage because he is from the unknown. On his first day he learned how rude a white man could be.) 

The young, scrappy and hungry immigrant blessed his ability to learn fast. He was learning fast about New York, because of one thing, the newspapers. 

Glorious, neatly printed parchment of papers, with billions of words, spilling every detail about the economy, the gossip, the politics. Alexander made a point to learn every detail about america’s economy and politics. Knowing enough about America that if he wanted to make it big he had to know this stuff. Alexander also learned how to be sneaky, as quiet as a mouse. The thing about stealing is that you have to do it fast and confident, you hesitate, they will catch you. He stole newspapers on the rack, the food on the market. But he could never be able to bring himself to steal something materialistic. A golden watch on a man's wrist, or a jeweled bracelet on a woman's arm. He could have stolen those items, but he knew he didn’t want to be known as the hoodlum who stole nice things from Hinkties. 

Another thing about Alexander, ( or Alex for short) he got into a lot of fights. 

He wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, and his kisser repeatedly put him in trouble. He’d piss off huge six foot bimbos. They’d tell him to dry up, to scram, threaten to bump him off. He wouldn't listen. So that’s normally when the fight began. For a 19 year old man with a small frame, he could hold himself in a fight. Alexander would come back bloody and bruised, cheeks swollen, lips swollen. His opponent would come out looking the same, scared off by the fact someone so _small _could cause so much damage.__

Little did he know, his grimy life was going to change. As if another hurricane came into his life but this time it changed it for the better. 

*** 

Alexander was reading “The Northwest Enterprise.” a newspaper he was beginning to favor, especially the stories from one reporter Aaron Burr, a man who he fantasized meeting, (4 weeks in New York and he already had an idol), when something caught his eye. On the second page, he read: 

**LOOKING FOR A JOB?**

**NOW HIRING MEN WITH A KNACK FOR WRITING**

**WHERE CAN YOU INTERVIEW?**

**THE NORTHWEST ENTERPRISE HEADQUARTERS ON YORKTOWN STREET**

Alexander eyes widened, he read the four sentences over and over again. 

There was an opportunity for him to get a job. He suppressed the giddy giggle that was bubbling up inside of him. Excitement and wonder pump his heart as he kept thinking about those four sentences. 

He might get a job. 

As a journalist, not as a insignificant factory worker but a _journalist! _.__

A journalist that worked for the Northwest Enterprise 

His mind whirled, heart already dead set, he needed that job and he was going to get it. 

***** 

So that’s how a young, scrappy and hungry immigrant, got a job for the Northwest Enterprise newspapers. 

The editor in Chief, George Washington was impressed at the young man’s interview, he saw the fire in his eyes, his passionate voice never stopping. George Washington unlike many other people didn’t care about race, Alex’s tattered outfit, or where he came from. As a man with dark skin he knew the hardship for not being white, for not being born an egg, you have to fight tooth and nail to make it, to prosper, that’s how he got here now and he knew Alexander would always fight vigorously for anything he did. 

George Washington didn’t run some tabloid, he gave the people the truth (that sometimes involves gossip). The truth about New York economics and politics. To him everyone deserved the chance to know what was happening around them, not to be sheltered and lied to, which so many of his competitors do. 

They're injustice everywhere, but not in his papers. 

So that’s how Alex met Aaron Burr, James Madison and unfortunately Thomas Jefferson. 

That’s how he earned enough of money for a small, crappy, dirty apartment, (better than the streets). 

That’s how he got invited to a prestigious Winter’s Ball, (The Northwest Enterprise journalist got invites to the Gala every year, Philip Schuyler host it, the man who funds the newspaper.) 

That’ how he met, Elizabeth Schuyler. 

An heiress to Phillip’s money, a smart, trusting and kind girl who was charmed by Alexander the minute they met. 

******** 

Eliza and Alex developed an interesting relationship. 

Of course they were smitten the moment they met. Eliza by his charm, his wit and his difference than the normal white-bread doofus who normally tried to court her. He was attracted by her kindness, beauty and something he didn’t realize until later, her elite status. 

He befriended her sisters, both were strong minded, rebellious and beautiful. 

He befriended her father, who told him all about his work and didn’t seemed that irked to find out his daughter was seeing someone with no status. Someone who used to live in the dirty ashes of downtown. 

However the fetching couple did not last, Alex worked too much and too late, never paying her a visit until she begged him to see her, the tiny ways she tried to change him did nothing but nettle him, like how she wanted him to dress when they were in public, or the way she told him to act at elegant dinner parties. 

Their once pure innocent love began distorted and twisted, they're relationship was crumbling and neither of knew how to stop it, bottled up emotion stayed quiet in the corner of their hearts until one day Eliza, tired of his distant attitude charged into his apartment and said vehemently “ I thought you were mine, how could you be mine if you’d rather spend your time writing paranoid paragraphs about Wall Street.” 

It was only then did Alex notice her voice was full of money. She’d always been well provided for, not used to being pushed aside, and that’s exactly what he was doing. 

All hell broke loose after that. 

In the end his words stung, her words burned and that was the end of their romantic intimacy…... but not their friendship. 

Both of them wanted each other in their lives and realize how much better being friends fitted them then lovers, where Eliza didn't have to feel like he had to provide for her, where Alex knows he can act like himself in front of her. 

Twas the night after a small, drunken party in Philip Schuyler’s huge extravagant house, did they realize they needed each other. Lust and alcohol buzzed in his veins as Alexander passionately kissed a servant boy in the kitchen while drunken laughter could be heard from outside, finally letting that one part of himself he cooped up forever free. Eliza was the only one who saw. 

The next day when she confronted him, before his throat could warm in guilt and shame she confessed that she is the same as him. 

He blanched, “What do you mean?” 

She gazed at him, her chestnut eyes blazing, she barely whispered but Alex still heard every word. 

“My heart is too laced with the devil.” 

The way her parents spoke about these types of things, how that is a sin, even though it isn’t, always made her feel like a sinner for her feelings. Her cravings for both the callous features of a man and the soft velvety features of a woman. 

“People like us have to stick together.” 

**** 

How do you describe John Laurens? 

That thought always buzzed in Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette’s brain. 

Well there was the Laurens that he showed to the world, to his father. The Laurens who was incredibly, rich and arrogant. Loud in conversation, brave in battle (He could vouch for that, he had seen the man in action during their time served in WWI.) Not afraid to pick a fight, too bold and stubborn to back down. 

He was a sheik, everybody loved him. 

Well that part of him. 

There was also the Laurens that he would mask from the real world. Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan were the two only people who ever had a glace at that Laurens. He was more sincere, less pretentious. A little more relaxed, knowing that the burning eyes of the elite status and his father weren’t looking at him. That Lauren's loved turtles, he loved nature. His voice wasn’t full of money, his tone was never harsh or cruel but was light and cheerful. 

But that Laurens was sorrowful. He was hurting, a pauvre petit garçon riche. Something yearned in him and Lafayette ached to know what it was, what the great John Laurens was hiding under that veil of money and haughty laughter. 

Laurens could hide that part well, he hid in his grand, luxurious, elaborate parties where dozens of people would show up to drink, dance and carry on from morning until night. 

The thing Lafayette found most intriguing about his friend is that he shrouded himself in wealth and mystery during his parties, this luxurious cloak he wears, that makes everyone ravish for his attention. Lafayette would never admit, but when his friend would put on his cloak, Lafayette shamefully felt his body warm in pride when Lauren's would spend most of his time talking to him. He knew Mulligan felt it too, he could see the ways his eyes lit up. 

He knew him for eight years, as one of his closest friends, yet Lafayette still felt cut off from the real Laurens. He didn't think anyone could get to that part of the man’s shielded soul. 

Weeks later, Lafayette was proved wrong.


	2. Who is This, Laurens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schuyler Sisters  
> Angelica - The Bearcat  
> Eliza- An absolute doll!  
> and Peggy
> 
> the spunky flapper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will explore the Schuyler sisters deeper in later chapters, in this one you can just see the surface of the beautiful ladies.

Margaret “Peggy” Schuyler, the youngest of the sisters, rushed into Eliza’s apartment. She was still dressed in her sparkly, stylish gold dress (accompanied with a cute black headband), that she wears to her late night performances at the “Liberate”. A snazzy, popular, jazz club where people dance and flirt till dawn. She was a flapper, a stylish, brash, hedonistic young woman with a voice as sweet and smooth as silk. She sang like a siren. Her voice was rich, vibrant and hauntingly pure. (Of course, all the Schuyler sisters could sing but Peggy is the only one who used her voice to make kale.) Her hair and makeup still flawless despite sprinting up three flights of stairs and God knows how many streets in heels, just so she wouldn't be late for Eliza’s home cooked dinner again. Last time when she arrived all the rolls were eaten and she’d be damned if she let that happen again. 

Every Friday night the sisters would all come to Eliza’s mansion, it was a tradition ever since they all moved out of daddy’s house. (If you haven't guess daddy helped pay for Eliza's huge house.) For the past few weeks, Alexander had eaten with them too. 

“Rolls!” Peggy hooted, hands to her knees as she tried to catch her breath. 

Angelica rolled her eyes, “Congratulations, you made it before we’ve eaten the rolls.” Her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Peggy raised her arms in celebration, too out of breath to form words. 

“You arrived just in time,” Eliza commented, helping Alex get the table ready. 

“No, just in time would have meant she arrived in time to help us cook the meal.” Alex piped up. 

“Hey, Alex! You joined us once again,” Peggy said grinning widely as she strolled on toward him. The two had gotten along rather well, becoming good friends instantly. “Thank God you didn’t leave me with these two uptight harpy’s.” 

Angelica cleared her throat loudly. 

“Sorry, I meant Eliza and one annoyingly bossy harpy.” 

***** 

“SOOOO I Have the biggest news!” Peggy said fruitily, voice high with giddiness. The four of them were all gathered around the table, helping themselves to the mini buffet they made when Peggy piped up. 

“Did you meet someone?” Eliza inquired. 

“Not just anyone, the illustrious John Laurens.” 

Eliza froze, Angelica's hands flew to her mouth desperately trying to not spew out her drink. 

“Who is this, Laurens?” Alex asks, curiosity growing about this man if barely his name could cause such a stir, even to elite. 

All eyes turned to him, each sister had the same bewildered face, their mouths dropped open inelegantly as they stared in disbelief. 

Alex squirmed under their wide eyes, he didn’t like it when things like this happen. When the sisters know something that is common knowledge to the wealthy and obscure to everyone else. It just another reminder of the secret luxurious world of the well-heeled that is closed off to the ordinary. To people like him. 

Despite being friends with the sisters he's still disconnected from their lifestyle. Every time they invite him to fancy dinner parties or to leisure horseback riding all he gets is a glimpse, a momentary feeling of being an Egg. Then it’s over and he goes back to his small shoddy apartment. 

“You don’t know who John Laurens is?” Peggy blurted. 

Alex shook his head. 

“He was a veteran of WWI and an heir to his dad’s law firm money,” Eliza explained. 

_Something about this seems familiar,_

“Wait is his dad Henry Laurens?” Alex perk up, mentally connecting this man's familiarity in his head. “I wrote about his father in the paper. I wrote that his father was the lawyer of all the fancy businessman in New York, and his wit and skills in court were the reason why those men could get away with anything.” He ended his sentence bitterly. He remembered his time learning about the man and how much he despised him. He almost got an interview with him once but as soon as they realize he wasn’t white the man declined at last minute. Leaving Alex with no choice but to snoop around the building. 

“Urg you guys are forgetting the most importing thing about this man.” Peggy bubbled ignoring the growing tension in the room. 

“Yeah, like all the rumors,” Angelica said sourly. 

Alex whole body seem to perk up. _This is getting interesting _. This man seemed to have a reputation, good or bad Alex wanted to find out more about him.__

“Sure they're some bad rumors out there but who cares! This man throws the most magnificent parties!” Peggy gushed. “And guess who was ask to perform at one his parties...” 

“No!’ Eliza squealed. 

“No!” Angelica barked. 

“Wait, wha-” Alex started but was cut off by a loud shriek. 

“That’s right dolls! He asked me, not Theodosia or Helen but me! Do you know how big this is for my career? To be spot light singing at one of John Lauren’s parties, he’s got to know a hotshot who works at _Paramount Records _.” The stars in Peggy’s eyes were nothing but obvious.__

Eliza got up to hug her sister, she wraps her arms tight around her sister as they jumped for joy. Giddy giggles filled the room. 

“Congratulations!” 

Alex made his way over to Peggy despite being slightly confused on the situation and not very fond of this Lauren's character. 

Angelica was the only one who didn't make an effort to congratulate Peggy. She crossed her arms and had that bold look every time she was about to say something cynical. Some people call Angelica a “Bearcat”, which means she’s a vibrant woman with a fiery streak. Angelica has always been fiercely protective of her sisters but sometimes her sweet yet overbearing guardian attitude can come off as sardonic and bitter. 

“I still can’t believe you said yes to his offer. That guy is bad news.” 

Peggy rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically “Do you really believe the rumors that he killed a man or that he’s a german spy.” 

Eliza and Alex both were taken back and detached themselves to lean back facing Peggy, eyes wide. 

“What?!” they shouted in unison. 

Peggy waved her hand in a dismissive fashion “The rumors are all baloney , even if they are true I’m still going.” 

“Well I'm not coming with you” Angelica declared. 

“Fine I still got Betsy and Alex.” Peggy whirled around to them “Right?” 

“Of course!” Eliza perked, Alex swore he heard a tinge of nervousness in her voice. Alex smiled at Eliza's encouragement, of course, Eliza would go with her. Where Angelica is protective Eliza is very supportive for her sisters. 

Not wanting Eliza to be left alone in a huge party while Peggy performs, Alex sighed deeply before agreeing to go with the two dames. 

“I’ll go even if this guy sounds totally Upstage.” 

Peggy seized both Eliza and Alex, grinning like a madwoman. Her long necklaces swinging as she shook both of them with her limitless enthusiasm. 

“That’s the spirit! Common Angie, you're missing out on a experience of a lifetime.” 

“I doubt the party will be satisfying.” 

Peggy threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. 

“You're never satisfied!” 

*** 

In the end, Angelica begrudgingly comes with them after several guilt trips from the relentless flapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upstage- snobby  
> Kale- Money  
> ps. The lams love story is going to be different than Daisy and Gatsby since they met previously and fell in love.
> 
> Next chap will be longer I promise!
> 
> constructive criticism always welcomed!


	3. Talk less, Drink more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title due to new info. Turns out liquor was not cheap in the 20's. 
> 
> Adrienne de Lafayette- Sasha Hutchings  
> Martha Manning- Carleigh Bettiol  
> Theodosia Prevost- Nicolette Robinson

“Lafayette you look fine!” John Laurens reassured him, walking in on Lafayette in front of a grand mirror in one of his many bathrooms changing his suit for the fourth time. 

Lafayette huffed, tying his tie. “Thanks for that Monsieur Laurens, but my amour Adrienne is arriving today and-” 

John held his hand, cutting off his fretting friend. John had a way with the anxious, he gives them his rare focus, his voice becomes a sweet lullaby as he calms your worries. You could be shot in the arm, with so much blood gushing from your wound, yet his serene presence is stopping your world from collapsing around you. 

“Needless, I remind you that your love for each other is so strong it can withstand an ocean, a love so pure and true it is the envy of the unloved.” 

Lafayette dropped his hands from his tie and glanced at his friend, silently appreciating his mini speech about their “pure and true” love. The frenchman's lips twitch into a small smile, dissimilar to John toothy grin. 

He clasps Lafayette on the shoulder, “You do not need to worry, old sport. The two of you survived five months apart, proving that your love can survive anything, even if you show up at the dock wearing a distasteful suit.” 

Lafayette peered at him, eyebrows raise, “Old sport?” 

“What? It was something I picked from-” 

“No, never say zat again. That phrase doesn’t suit a man of color.” Lafayette affirmed, but with no hostility. John raises his eyebrows, smirking. 

“Really? Well, thanks for the advice.” 

Lafayette grinned at him, the two continued to chatter mindlessly, John trying to calm his friend’s nerves before he had to go retrieve his amour. 

“When you bring her here, you can tell her I dedicated this party for your romantic reunion.” 

Lafayette shook his head, grin plastered on his face “Mon ami you don’t have to make a big deal-” 

“Yes, I do! If Hercules was here he would agree with me.” 

Lafayette froze, that very name brought his calmness sailing through a storm again. He didn’t want to think about his friend today, he didn’t want to think about his friend when he stood on the dock, the breeze of the ocean in the background as he waited for the large boat in the corner of his vision to reach New York. He didn’t want to think about him as he pulled Adrienne tight into his chest. His arms gripping around her waist as they both cry tears of joy. No. No! He didn’t want to think about how he betrayed her love….. He didn’t want to think about that quiet night in John’s house, the aftermath of a wild night, how illegal liquor can make all the truths come out, bottled up emotions revealed, Hercules hand on his thigh, they're li- _No don’t think about zat, _he commanded himself, _live in zee moment._ His throat warm, his chest became tight. “I-I ave to go-o.” __

John’s eyebrows furrowed becoming alarmed at his friend's sudden distressed, “Are you alright, is something wrong?” 

Lafayette took severals steps back to John’s outstretched hand, “I’ll come back in time for zee party.” He promised, trying to control his voice from shaking, get it together. _faire ensemble. _Before John could comment Lafayette was out the door.__

**** 

_Cabs always seem to go slower when you're in a rush. _Lafayette noted irritably.__

Bouncing his leg up and down, he couldn't take any more of this waiting! He had to get to the dock, Adrienne’s boat could be arriving any minute and he needed to be there. The thought of her wandering around lost until strange men came to help her made him feel sick. 

When the cab finally pulled over he mumbled quick thanks and threw some cash at his outstretched hand. Lafayette sprinted to the dock, his vision became tunnel, the sight of the ocean became only thing he noticed as he ran. Which was the reason why he tripped on the cracked sidewalk of New York city. Pretty embarrassing. His arms flailed while he desperately tried to regain his balance. He could already imagine himself falling flat on his face on the hard concrete. He shut his eyes bracing himself for the pain. 

It never came. 

He felt a hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him up as if he weighed nothing. 

“Zank you, Sir” he mumbled unintelligently caught off guard by his savior strength. 

“No problem, Lafayette.” 

His heart flew to his throat. Recognizing that voice immediately. He looked up. There, next to him was his dear friend Hercules Mulligan. 

Instead of forming words, he just made a sort of gagging sound before playing it off as a loud cough. 

“You ok, man?” However, Hercules didn’t look like he was concerned over Lafayette’s health. Instead, he had that stupid, infuriating, charming, good-natured, carefree, _beau __, smile. A smile that wasn’t helping Lafayette at all._

Lafayette gave him a shaky smile, it’s hard to stay carefree when your amour is finally coming back to America after caretaking for her sick mother and suppressing pleasuring memories that don’t involve her. 

“Fine, I’I’m fine, I’m jusz in a urry to get to the pierre…” the frenchman stammered, glancing at his friend. Hercules wide smile faltered, his eyes narrowed. He knew exactly why he had to get to the pierre. 

“To reunite with Adrienne, correct?” 

Lafayette nodded curtly, avoiding his friend's gaze. 

“You're still together?” Hercules queried, something about his voice made Lafayette cringe inwardly. He could tell Hercules tried to play off his question as innocent but it sounded more like an accusation. Hercules was never good at hiding his emotions, that's what drew Lafayette to him in the first place. 

Vexed by the disarranged emotions Hercules was making him feel, and the lightheadedness in his skull, he snapped. 

“What did you expect?!” his harsh words took Hercules aback. This time, Hercules didn't bother to hide his feelings, his smile dropped, eyes widened. Caught off guard by what felt like a blow to the chest. Unspoken whispers and moans danced in the wind, dangling in front of them, _mocking them _about that night. Memories were getting harder to suppress as the two men stared at each other, vividly remembering their month of love. Adrienne’s arrival, and Hercules short departure to visit his friend Cato abruptly ended they're satisfying time.__

After a long moment, Hercules shrugged, “I don’t know.”, the burly man visibly sagged, making him seem so small and defeated. Lafayette’s heart ached to touch him, comfort him, the fact his mere words were knocking Hercules to the ground made him want to take this whole conversation back. He felt powerless. 

He wanted to tell him how sorry he was, how he wished he could have them both, oh how he wished mournfully that the world could accept Lafayette’s endless love that couldn’t be content with only being able to love one of them. He yearned for him so bad…. 

**TOOT TOOT**

A loud horn disrupted his thoughts, the two men looked toward the pierre, a white glowing boat was slowly making it’s way to the dock. 

Lafayette turned to Hercules, a mix of hope and despair swiveled in his eyes. Hope to see Adrienne, despair to leave Hercules. 

“Go.” Hercules said simply. He couldn't stop Lafayette and Adrienne’s bright future, no matter how much he wished he could. He wouldn't allow himself to deprive Lafayette from his happiness, _even if….even if…..even if………..it’s not-_

“Thank you.” Lafayette choked, when he whirled around and sprinted toward the ocean, toward the shining sun, wind soaring, he swore to himself, this is not the end of their love. This is not the end. He threw caution to the wind and turn his head, glancing at his friend, getting smaller and farther. He knew Hercules couldn't see him but he smiled, smiling at the thought of they're own romantic reunion, a revival of their secret romance. 

_See you next time, amour._

***** 

Adrienne crashed into him, a sob escaping her lips. Her tall frame and firm impact knocked them both to the ground. He pulled her on top of him, grinning into each kiss, tasting her tears, his tears. 

They ignored the other passengers whispers, and one particular rude man’s words “Eyy the pierre bank is closed! Stop necking, you french hooligans!” 

His mind was in pieces, too busy with giving Adrienne the most passionate kiss he ever gave her. 

.Adri, Adri, Adri, Adri, Hercules, Adri, Adri, Adri.  *** 

The word starstruck wasn’t even strong enough to describe what Alex felt, the second he stepped out of Angelica’s ruby red car. 

He gazed in awe at the extravagant sight that was John Lauren’s house. Filled to the brim with people. You could hear loud jazz and Peggy’s sultry voice from the house along with shouts, hoots, and sloppy giggles. (The youngest Shuyler sister left a bit earlier so she could help set up her band.) The immigrant had never seen anything like it. 

The sisters, however, weren't as impressed, being used to extravagant sights like this, They normally take many things for granted. 

Angelica crossed her arms, trying a little too hard to not look impressed, Eliza on the other hand had a small nervous smile. All the events she’s been attending her whole life where quaint dinner parties. Unfamiliar to the scenario, she stepped a little closer to her sister and Alex subconsciously. Angelica, Eliza, and Alex all dressed very nicely. Angelica and Eliza had matching dresses except Eliza’s dress was a little longer and baby blue, whereas Angelica’s was an eye-popping pink with a white headband to finish her outfit. Alex, not used to being in a sleek black suit, straighten it out every few seconds. He never felt like himself when he would wear fancy attire. 

After a moment of milking in the sight of the party, the trio found the courage to strut into the building, which was ten times more impressive than the outside. It was a factual imitation of some Hôtel de Ville in Normandy. The curtains were like pavilions, huge chandeliers hung from the sky-high ceiling, streamers, alcohol and people were everywhere. In the middle of everything was none other than Margarita Schuyler singing a snazzy tune with talented musicians behind her. To Alex’s surprise, Peggy wasn’t singing alone, she had brought her dear friend and fellow performer, Ada Lovelace. Ada worked at the “Liberate” as well. It struck him as odd that she would bring Ada here since Peggy was so proud that none of her other fellow singers were asked to perform at the party. Alex recalled he only met Ada once and remembered he was stunned by her intelligence and noted that the two of them were attached at the hip. 

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts about the youngest Schuyler sister. He whirled around to see Angelica, not looking as annoyed as earlier. 

“Alex be a lamb and get me and my sister some bootleg? Might as well take advantage of all the alcohol, and I believe with some booze in her system she might let loose and enjoy herself.” 

Alex turned to Eliza, who stood frozen to her sister side, taking in all the delightful chaos that was the party. 

Alex nodded and gave Angelica a charming smile which made her chuckle, 

“Of course.” 

Alex quickly made his way to the bar, pushing past party goers, dodging limbs and beverage spills. 

When he finally found the bar (which was nonetheless crowded by the wasted) he saw something that shocked him still. 

Alex couldn't believe that he was here. Attending a party. 

A loud social event. 

Alex blinked twice to make sure it was him. Still, unsure he took precautionary measures while approaching the man, not wanting to mistake a stranger for a friend. 

He tapped on the man’s shoulder. 

“Pardon me are you Aaron Burr, Sir?” 

Aaron swiveled around, a lazy yet somehow guarded smile was plastered on his face, holding a glass of champagne. 

“That depends, who's asking?” he said jokingly, recognizing his smart-mouthed friend. 

Alex laughed to himself “My, my if it’s Aaron Burr attending one of Laurens’ parties!, How did you get invited?” 

“You don’t need an invitation to attend. People from miles away make an effort to show up at one of his parties, uninvited and ready to trash everything,” he replied smoothly. Aaron had duly noted the chairs and shoes that were sprawled all over the sleek marble floor when he first arrived. 

“I came with the performer.” 

Aaron hummed in response and glanced at Peggy. 

“She has a very lovely voice.” 

Alex nodded in agreement. “But seriously, why are you here, or did you actually want to dance until dawn with a pretty jane.” 

Aaron did one of his significant nonchalant shrugs. “I’m simply feeding my curiosity, I wanted to see if the rumors about Laurens’ parties were true. All the talk about how glamorous and magnificent they were. I thought I could talk to the mysterious Laurens but it seems like he’s not attending his own party.” 

It struck Alex how true Aaron’s word was. Not once did he spot John Laurens. 

_Not once_

Huh, strange.

“Well, I have to get back to my friends, they're both starved for some liquor,” Alex said as he grabbed three champagne glasses, each filled with bubbly golden champagne. Before making his way back, Alex paused and turned to Aaron. 

“Would you like to join us? You can’t enjoy a party when you're alone.” 

“I’m fine, I was just about to leave.” 

Alex didn’t push him to stay, knowing Aaron well enough that he wouldn't stay even if he begged. 

“Very well, I’ll see you on Monday” 

Aaron nodded and vanished in the crowd, champagne in hand. *** 

Aaron Burr staggered through the crowd, each step sipping on expensive not to mention illegal liquor. _I can't believe Mister Laurens hasn’t gotten busted by the fuzz. _Aaron mused. With all this bootleg, Aaron suspected that maybe some gangsters might be attending this party. Well, hootch is hootch and Aaron didn't have time to slink around the city to find a secret speakeasy where people sell and consume alcohol, so might as well enjoy it.__

_These people certainly are_

He couldn’t spot one sober person as he shuffled across the dance floor. Too busy with focusing on getting out of the mansion, he hadn’t noticed a fight that was occurring in the middle of the dance floor. One man was so eager to join he shoved everyone that was in the way, that included Aaron. 

The man shoved Aaron with enough force to send him toppling down. Luckily he caught himself just in time, but he was too slow to balance his drink which spewed all over an unsuspecting woman. 

She gasped at the dampness of her mother dress. 

Aaron was quick to apologize, not wanting to vex a maybe-successful-person’s- daughter. 

“My apologies! Let me get som-” Aaron faltered, the young woman looked up at the growing wet stain on her dress only to come face to face with the journalist. 

The woman was possibly- _scratch that _is the most beautiful woman Aaron Burr had ever seen in his life. Smooth mocha skin, with lean and curvy features fitted nicely in a tight yet classy white dress with cute flower designs embroidered on the fabric as well as a dipping v-neck exposing her bosom. (Aaron made a point not to stare at that for more than .5 seconds.) Too flustered to stare at her dark almond eyes, Aaron’s eyes fell to the next best thing, her wide dark alluring lips. He gulped audibly, his wit and smooth charm vanished leaving him helpless and fumbling for words.__

She stared at him for mere seconds before chuckling madly, Aaron froze, he could feel his cheeks reddened. _Dear God, why is she laughing? _Before he could hastily run away, too embarrassed on the way he acted to stay, the woman stopped him.__

“It’s alright! It was only an accident, no need for running out on a perfectly good party!” her bright enchanting voice and small yet firm hand on his chest stopped him in his tracks. Aaron, throat too dry to form words, raised an eyebrow. 

The pretty dame ignored Aaron’s silence (she actually found his embarrassment adorable.) “Besides, this is my mother’s dress! After spending time with her this morning I might have spilled champagne on it. “Won't she be furious?” Aaron asked, startled to hear his own voice. His limitless curiosity triumphed his shyness and terrible skills with women ( _no matter what he claims _). The question only made the lovely woman’s mirth grow, she chuckled again (it sounded like church bells).__

“I’m counting on it. To see her face when I come home! Ha!” 

Aaron didn’t know if it was her wide glowing smile or her adorable laugh or the champagne bubbling inside him but Aaron felt his lips grow into a smile, laughing along with the woman for no reasonable reason. 

“Do you want to dance?” the woman asked out of the blue. It was the way she asked that made Aaron’s breath get caught in his throat. She said it so bold, so brave like she knew he would say yes, Aaron had to admire her courage. He also knew he would be a complete moron not accept the woman’s request. 

“I would love to” 

Aaron never meant anything as much as those four words in his life. 

Beside you know, when he accepted his job offer to “Northwest Enterprise”. 

*** 

After downing several glasses of all kinds of liquors, Alex and Angelica were drunk. Both of them skidded to the outdoor dance floor right after they downed their first glass. Eliza disappeared somewhere else but right now Alex didn't care (too drunk to care), all he cared about was letting himself fall completely into Peggy’s amazing music. At first he was a little reluctant to let loose, but no one, not even Angelica, could refuse to wild delirious chaos that was John Laurens’ party. Angelica and Alex dance wildly, not caring how to behave or what damage they’ve done. They felt so fucking free, dancing in a certain ravenous way, letting the alcohol, the people, the music consume them like a forest fire washing over a forest. No stupid, proper asshats to impress with her social eloquence. No racist obnoxious nitwits insulting his work, mocking him for what he believes in. 

Several feet away from the dance floor, away from everything. High above on the balcony, was Eliza. 

_They display the behavior associated with amusement parks._

She watched the chaotic scene that was below her. She didn't get how people could just let go, leaving all their worries behind them as they drink themselves to death. Eliza was always a quiet sweet soul who never found events like these appealing. She’d much rather watch the mayhem then be apart of it, whereas Angelica, Peggy, and Alex love to dive right into it. 

Eliza wasn’t the only one who wasn’t part of the party crowd. 

“Hello.” 

Eliza jumped, startled by the sweet voice that interrupted her thoughts. She whirled around, just to find a woman around her age. Her eyes beamed in an apologetic manner. 

“I’m sorry darling, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Eliza focused on the women, she had long silky dark brown hair, with alluring mocha eyes, olive skin, and bright pink lips. Eliza bit her lip as her eyes lowered, _damn, this woman has the nicest glams _.__

Eliza realized she hadn’t spoken for a moment, too busy with pushing the woman’s growing attractiveness out of her head, mentally slapping herself for being rude. 

_Say something, you weren't raised to be a dumb Dora._

"Oh! It’s alright, I’m easily spooked, I jump at loud car horns and loud dog barks.” Eliza’s mouth snapped shut right after that, silently praying to God that she didn’t seem like she was rambling. Attractive people had a way with making her ramble. Especially if all their attention was on her, and if they're alone together. Like right now. 

The woman smiled, “Oh good, I was just going to ask you why a woman like yourself is standing here all by herself and not down there finding herself a husband.” 

_“A woman like yourself.”_

Eliza’s heart elevated. 

“A woman like myself?” she repeated. 

“You know, a beautiful dame with the aura of an angel.” 

Eliza’s cheeks warmed, replaying the woman’s sentence in her mind over and over again. 

_Did she call me beautiful?_

Her heart soared. 

_My God, I believe she did._

“I’m not really into..event’s like this.” Eliza finished lamely, finding her own words increasingly dull. She feared this enchanting woman would grow bored of her quickly and leave. Eliza always envied at Angelica and Peggy’s knack for always keeping people interested, they were social marvels and made many friends. 

However she didn’t seem bored, she hummed in response and strode over to Eliza. She crossed her arms over the balcony and gazed at the party-goers. 

“Me neither sweetie.” 

Eliza noticed that the woman looked contempt when her eyes grazed at the scene below her, almost as if she were too sophisticated to even be at a party like this. 

“Then, may I ask..’ Eliza started thinking over her next words carefully, not wanting to alienate the women. “Why did you come to a place like this?” 

The woman shrugged “I came to make a deal with my friend.” 

“Who is your friend? Are they dancing under us?” Eliza inquired, the booze in her system made her bit more courageous and daring. Asking questions when normally she would keep her mouth shut. 

“No.” the woman answered simply. 

Before Eliza could ask anything else, the woman turned to Eliza, contempt gone, replaced with a new brightness. 

“I know why you look so familiar in my head!” 

Eliza gaped, “I’m sorry, what? 

“Yes! Yes, you are Elizabeth Schuyler, a member at the golf course down Clement street. I see you and your other sister there all the time, you are very skilled on the course.” 

Eliza blushed, imagining this woman’s gaze at her while she swung her club in her small skirt that Peggy got her for Christmas, that earned her many names and numbers. 

She and Angelica go there all the time, both admittedly are really good at golf. Peggy never bothered to learn, finding it very dull. She wasn’t surprised when the women knew her name, her father was famous among both Eggs. (East and West.) 

“Thank you!” 

“We should go play golf together! Bring your sister too if you want, I need something to look forward to this week.” 

The thought of seeing this woman again made Eliza’s head spin. Finding it difficult to believe that this woman wants to spend time with her. 

“Yes. Ok! Tomorrow evening would be great!” Eliza agreed a little too eagerly, her response could be called naive to some people. 

The woman glanced at the clock inside that was visible through the open doors that lead to the balcony. 

“Oh look at the time! I promised my sister that would be back by 12:30 to help her take care of my sick father. He constanly needs attetion even durig night. It seems I have to go.” The woman took Eliza’s hand and shook it. ‘I’m Martha Manning by the way, I don’t think I made that clear earlier. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Martha marched out of the balcony. Eliza watched her figure leave until she was out of sight, still kinda dazed from the whole conversation. 

After several moment of grinning madly did she spot a figure on the balcony above her. Eliza looked up and gasped, there undoubtedly was John Lauren's, gazing at the scene below him. Eliza made a hasty retreat indoor, quickly finding the set of stairs to go up. Something about the man drew her towards him, she wanted to know he was, what he’s like. She had to speak to him, it was an opportunity to get a proper look at him, she may never be able to do that ever again. 

Making a point of herself to be heard so she wouldn't startle the man, she gulped before slowly walking towards him, planting herself right next to him. 

John Laurens’ glanced at her, no surprise or shock appeared on his face except a bemused smile. Despite his soft gaze, Eliza still felt cold. All the warmness that she felt with Martha had vanished. 

_This wasn’t a good idea._

“Hello, Elizabeth Schuyler. What brings you up here?” John asked. 

Eliza’s eyes widened, now, this time, a stranger knowing her name came to her as a shock. She didn’t expect him to know her name, it kinda spooked her. 

"You know my name?" 

“Of course, I know your name. I’ve spoken to your father many times.” 

“Ah.” Eliza swallowed, forcing herself to stay put next to the mysterious man. 

_It’s not like he’s dangerous._

"ELIZA! HAHAHA! I found youuuu!” 

The two turned, Eliza pinched her nose in frustration, annoyed at her sister’s drunken appearance. 

“Come on Angie, really? You let yourself get this wasted?” she couldn't help but scorn. Angelica was better than this. Alex came up behind Angelica, just as drunk. 

“Heyyyyyy, Eliza! “ he slurred. 

Eliza rolled her eyes, embarrassed and exasperated at their behavior. She shyly peaked at John, who looked amused. She turned to him, blocking his view of her drunk friends. “I apologize for my sister and friend’s behavior, here I’ll escort them out.” 

“Who is this shiek you're talking to ‘liza?” Alex asked sloppily, eyeing John. 

“Never mind that Alexander! I need to take you home!” 

John Lauren's appearance stiffened, “Alexander as in Alexander Hamilton?’ 

Eliza peered at him cautionary “Yes..why?” 

His stiffness was gone in the blink of an eye, however, something was off, his words were more rushed, he looked more excited than amused. It unsettled Eliza. 

“I read his stories in the paper, I like his ideals and his writing style.” John said simply, brushing off Eliza narrowing eyes. 

“BLAURGHH” 

Eliza gasped, Angelica was hunched over the balcony puking all over the huge crowd below. Suspicion gone, Eliza raced to help her sister, not wanting anyone to spot her. There couldn't be any talk about spotting Angelica Schuyler, Phillip Schuyler’s oldest daughter puking off a balcony. 

Which left Alex and John alone in the corner. 

Alex, too drunk to care about the consequences, to care about his future, took a step closer to John. Close enough for John to smell the alcohol on his breath. 

“You look good in that suit,” Alex whispered sultrily, not drunk enough to miss John’s eyes darken. Alex’s lips subconsciously parted, shivering at John’s piercing gaze. 

To Alex surprise, John smirked, “Eyyy” 

Luckily before Alex could make an even bigger fool of himself, Eliza roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from John. She apologized profusely as she dragged Alex and Angelica away, ignoring they're drunk protests. She didn’t want to stay at the party or with John a second longer. 

Leaving John alone on his balcony. His stony features gave away no emotion, but his slowly rising heartbeat proved otherwise. 

_I have to see that man again...Sober. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glams- a woman's legs  
> Speakeasy- a secret tavern, where people would go to buy and drink booze.  
> Dumb Dora- a stupid girl  
> Sheila- a woman with sex appeal  
> Sheik- a man with sex appeal  
> Fuzz- police
> 
> Also I DON'T KNOW WHAT SOUND A BOAT MAKES PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE THE TOOT TOOT
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Constructive Criticism always appreciated! :)


	4. The Next Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza gets swept up in John's and Martha's plan.  
> Alex and Angelica visit New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (These are the people who I imagine as these characters in my head)
> 
> Sally Hemings- Karen Olivio
> 
> James Hemings- Chris Lee
> 
> Maria Reynolds- Samantha Marie Ware (She's going to play Peggy/Maria in Hamilton Chicago.)

Alex woke up with those man’s eyes in his head. The whole day those eyes have plagued him. Those dark soulful eyes. His memory was hazy but he still remembered John Laurens staring back at him. Every time he closed his eyes he could clearly see his handsome face. 

*** 

_In my younger more vulnerable years my father gave me and my sisters some advice that I've been turning over my mind for years._

_"Whenever you feel like criticizing anyone," he told me, "just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had.”_

He showed her kindness and compassion are traits everyone needs. 

Maybe his never ending kindness and always seeing the best in people was the reason why he stuck with his wife even after her affair. Why he raised me like his daughter. The thought had always crossed Eliza’s mind. She still found it difficult to believe that even after what her mother did to him, to his name, he still gave her one more child. Not that Eliza’s mad that he did, she loves Peggy and is grateful God has blessed her and made Peggy her sister. 

Her father is where Eliza adopted her token angel-like personality. He's the reason why she loves helping make people’s lives better. Always offering her love and support to friends, family and even sometimes strangers. Maybe that's why she didn't turn down John’s plan… 

Or yell at him to get out of her house. She woke up this morning only to find none other than John Laurens in her house, on her couch. He looked anxious, tapping his fingers on the armrest. Eliza froze halfway downstairs. She did not expect the day to turn out like this. 

_Why do you never lock your damn door! What does he want?_

After a moment of hesitation, Eliza found her courage, this was her house anyway. Even if they both lived in the west egg doesn't mean he could just barge into her house, no matter how rich he is. 

She speeded down the stairs, grateful that she did her beauty morning routine already, not wanting to look like a mess in front of John Laurens. 

“Excuse me, Sir. What are you doing here?” Eliza asked at the bottom of the stairs, voice ringing loud and clear, trying to adopt Angelica’s fearless and threatening attitude. John's eyes darted to her, a nervous smile swept his features, Eliza could tell easily he was trying to pull off charming but his nerves were getting the best to him. 

_Why is he so nervous? My god this man…_

He got up from the couch and sauntered over to her, his confidence slowly growing back with each step. Unfortunately, his eyes still darted around the large apartment as if he was...looking for something. 

“My apologies if my presence is bothering you, Ms. Schuyler, I just needed to stop by your place. You see I didn't know you lived so close to me, and as a close friend and business partner of your father I wanted to give you a proper introduction of myself seeing as I might grow closer to your old man .” 

This whole conversation struck Eliza as odd. Her father never mentioned John, ever. He usually brought his close friends over to dinner, where he would introduce him to his family. He has never brought John over. Eliza eyed John warily, suspecting he didn't come just to befriend her. Why would he want to do that and why now? She's been living in this house for months and never even crossed paths with John. No...he wanted something. _But what?_

“You came to my house at dawn..just to introduce yourself properly? Mr.Laurens I don't mean to be rude or anything but doesn't that seem a bit strange..?” 

To her surprise, John dropped his charming facade and laughed sheepishly. “That does sound odd, doesn't it? Heh, you see I've been living here for awhile but when you live all by yourself in a mansion, not knowing anyone who lives near you can be a bit..lonely. So I thought, no better place to start making acquaintances then Philip Schuyler's daughter.” 

_Was it really just loneliness that brought him here?…_

Despite her wariness, Eliza’s heart was too kind and trusting to stay suspicious forever. She was taught to see the best in people, and unlike Peggy and Angelica, she kept that lesson close to her heart ever since she was a little girl. The worst possibility was that John is networking and is claiming to know her father well just to get close to her family, but she shouldn't suspect him of something so low, she hardly knew him. 

Besides Eliza has been pretty lonely herself (that's why she's been so eager for her golf date with Martha. Well there's another reason why she's so excited, but she will never say it out loud.) she was never the best at making friends, her sisters always filled that slot for her . But now that they live separate lives and it's harder for them to be there for her whenever Eliza wanted to talk, with Angelica’s fancy secretary job and Peggy’s singing career. 

“Oh, Mr.Laurens if you're lonely you should have started with that. It would be cruel of me to kick someone out of my house who just wants some company-” her sentiment was immediately interrupted as if her words were a trigger. It was like she said exactly what he thought and wanted her to say. 

“Great! I could always take you on my hydroplane today! Have you ever been on a hydroplane before? It really something.” 

Eliza faltered at John’s newfound eagerness, growing more confused at this whole situation. 

“A hydroplane um..I-I can't. Yes, I must deny your invitation, you see I have promised Ms. Martha Manning that I would join her on the golf course today. And seeing that I'm running a little late, I must be on my way.” All Eliza wanted to do was show off her cute golf outfit to Martha, and John was stopping her from doing just that. 

John blocked Eliza from grabbing her golf clubs by the kitchen, she gazed at them behind him, as if they could distract John and let her escape this conversation. 

“Martha Manning. The famous golfer? What a funny coincidence, I'm very close friends with Martha! I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I joined you guys.” 

Eliza sucked in her breath, trying to find a way to tell John he shouldn't go without seeming rude. His persistence at accompanying her today was becoming ridiculous, especially considering the fact that she hardly knew him. No way was a big shot like Laurens going to ruin her nice private time with Martha. A woman who was on the cover of “Sporting Life”, a woman who Eliza would really like to get to know. Alone. 

“Are you even prepared? I don't see you wearing golf attire or with any golf clubs in hand.” 

John laughed again. He seriously needed to get his extreme confident behavior under control. “I'm always prepared for golf! In fact, I always carry my golf clubs in the trunk of my car and as for attire, I really don't care if I get my clothes get ruined in the heat, they're just clothes.” 

_Expensive, silky clothes that define where you stand in life. _Eliza kept that thought to herself.__

“Oh goodness, I guess if you think Martha wouldn't mind....” 

“Knowing my friend she would probably complain that by showing up I'm ruining her chance to woo more folks with her club.” 

_She doesn't need any clubs to woo me- Eliza! _She mentally snapped at herself, she always made those thoughts come to a halt. She could never let herself think too far, or else it might become a reality and then she would truly be in the devils hands.__

Taking her silence as a yes, he offered to drive, saying it was the least he could do for letting him accompany them, even though it was more like he weaseled himself into her life for some reason. 

_He wants something, you have to find out what before this gets out of hand._

** 

Her car was a shabby box with wheels compared to the luxurious yellow sight that was John Laurens car. 

Eliza scooted deeper into the fine leather seats taking advantage of her situation, if John Laurens lets you sit in his car might as well take advantage of it. 

John shut his door and slammed on the gas in one quick motion, speeding Into New York at a speed Eliza never felt in her whole life. The car whipped passed other cars and zoomed on streets that probably weren't meant for cars. 

John whooped loudly to the streets while Eliza held on tightly to the door. 

Eliza gulped, “maybe you're going too fast.” her suspicions were answered by wailing cops sirens. 

Her heart dropped to her stomach in despair, _oh dear here comes the fuzz…_

However John always had a way with surprising people. When the cop raced next to him, John flashed him a card with just his name on it to the cop. The cop immediately let them go, like going over the speed limit was fine. 

Eliza blanched “What just happened.” 

John shrugged eyes never leaving the road “I did the police chief a huge favor a while back.” He said it casually as if the fuzz gave everyone special treatment. 

After a moment of Eliza's obvious bafflement did John speak again, making Eliza wonder about him in an odd way. 

“Ms. Schuyler-” 

“That's my mother name, please just call me Eliza.” Eliza interrupted, already tired of the formalities. She never liked being called Ms.Schuyler or Elizabeth, it made her feel too proper. 

“Eliza,” John corrected “What is your opinion of me?” This time, he took his eyes off the road, staring at Eliza intensely. 

Eliza felt smaller at his gaze, “What do you mean?” 

“What is your opinion of me? There're hundreds of nasty rumors about me and I wanted to know what you thought was true and your opinion on me. Because they're all fake and I want you to know that. If we are going to get to know each other better I want you to know the truth about those.. ” his face distorted for a brief moment before finishing his sentence, “Rumors..” 

_Why?_

Eliza found The question strange but she still answered, not wanting to upset him with her silence. 

She gave him what he wanted. The truth. 

“I don't know. I don't know why you want to know but I don't have one if you're wondering.” 

John glanced at the road and pursed his lips, the intensity never leaving his eyes. She could tell the answer displeased him, but she didn't feel sorry. What did he want her to say? 

“Alright, Eliza I'm going to tell you the truth. The absolute truth about me and my past.” He started to rant in an incredibly elaborate and theatrical way, telling her about his rich father and how he found him on the street and adopted him. He said his father didn’t care about his race. He then explained that he was his father's apprentice and how he taught him how to become a “True Laurens lawyer.” How he cracked and solved so many cases. 

The way he spoke! No wonder people thought he was lying. He spoke as if he was reciting something. As if this was a mini speech he would give everyone who rode with him in his car. 

Then out of nowhere he became a war hero and told her about his stories serving the country with his dear friends Lafayette and Hercules at his side. 

As they drove on, John swept up in his speech, Eliza too busy enjoying the wind whipping in her hair to care if all he was spouting were white lies. 

*** 

“Angelica hates her husband,” Peggy whispered into Alex’s ear, making sure Angelica, who was in the other room reading her letters from her husband John Church, didn't hear. She never talked about him and barely wore her ring when he was in London working. 

The two were sprawled on Angelica's couch, sipping red wine, enjoying the small moments when they were alone together. The two were great friends and, although Alex would never admit it, gossiping with Peggy is a highlight of his life. It was one of the only things that could convince him to stop writing. 

Alex lifted his head, catching Angelica's hunched figure through the clear doors. 

“No don't say that. Angelica is just not the best at showing her affection toward her loved ones, that's all.” 

Alex never actually met the infamous John Church himself and has heard very little about him. Despite vowing till death to do them part, Angelica never seemed devoted to her husband. For a married couple, they don't spend a lot of time together. Alex has been told that Angelica refused to leave New York to accompany her husband to London for a month, claiming it was because she's can never be apart from her family for that long. 

“No, she really does. When's she's drunk she tells me he's dull and unpleasing.” 

Alex made a face “Please stop talking.” 

Peggy grinned, enjoying Alex discomfort “She says she pretends to have o-” 

“Stop.” 

Peggy lifted her head from a couch cushion , making eye contact with Alex, suddenly getting more serious. 

“Don't tell her I told you this but..” She glanced at Angelica, checking to see if her sister was looking at them. “The only reason she married him was to please daddy and to socially climb the family’s name.” 

Alex felt sorry for his friend. That's not fair, everyone deserves a shot at happiness, why would Angelica throw away her shot? 

Peggy could tell by the way his face was contorted he was upset about the newfound information. 

“Yeah it's complete baloney, no one should put themselves through that, but I'm not my sister and sometimes... I-I just don't know what's going through her head.” 

Peggy's face soften when she spoke about her sister, the flapper will always have a soft spot for her sisters, and will for anything for them. To Eliza and Angelica, she will forever be the little girl who was too scared to go downtown. Alex could tell it pained her to see Angelica so unhappy. Not that she's unhappy right now, Angelica seemed to brighten whenever her husband was out of town. 

Peggy took a sip from her wine glass, (Angelica’s rich lifestyle could afford her illegal wine) “I mean it's not like she always unhappy, he makes her comfortable and buys her stuff.” 

After a while, and finished a bottle of delicious wine did Peggy left. Alex. who didn't want to startle Angelica from reading her pile of letters that she finally got around to reading, decided to just leave silently. 

However, when he slipped into the grand living room he saw Angelica reading a book, letters discarded on the coffee table. 

When she saw Alex come in she instantly dropped her book and called him over. 

“Hey, where’s Peggy?” She asked noticing her sister absence. 

“She left, saying she's done mooching off her sister's nice house and I presume went back to hers.” 

Angelica hummed, Peggy would say that. She noticed that Alex was about to leave. 

_No No _, she needed him to stay, she needed something to distract her from those letters. Alex was the perfect person to help her. He couldn't leave, she wouldn't let him.__

“I know what we could do to pass the time.” 

“What?” 

Angelica clasped her hands together and gave him a wicked grin, her eyes flashing with a devilish glint. 

“Let's go to town. Common, let's do it. Let's go to New York, there's always things to do there.” 

“I don't know, I still have to finish my piece about the Mafia…” Alex said hesitantly, he still had a lot of work to do. 

Angelica looped her arm with Alex's, not taking no for an answer. “Urg. Enough with work talk, it's Sunday and Sunday’s are not suppose to be spent alone in an apartment. You know you need a good trip to New York.” 

“I work in New York, we both do” Alex pointed out. 

“Yeah, work. Sweetie you need to go out more, enjoy the wildest Beckons of the city….” 

Damn his infinite love for the city and NYC's skillful seduction luring the young and wild. 

Nothing can get the crazy ambitious man off the typewriter, except the promise of a wild, free night in the city that never sleeps. 

*** 

Alex and Angelica shared a red velvet seat on the train, both too caught up in their own thoughts. 

Alex's eyes gazed out the window, the “Valley of Ashes”. The Valley of Ashes was a fantastic farm where ashes grow like wheat into ridges and hills and grotesque gardens; where ashes take forms of houses and chimneys and rising smoke and finally, with a transcendent effort, of men who move dimly and are already crumbling through the powdery air. 

Alex felt sorry for the poor souls who lived in that ashy wasteland. He was lucky enough to spend his time of poverty in New York. He got to be in the center of everything and anything. 

Angelica was also looking out the window but her eyes were fixed on something, a building. She chewed her cheek as she contemplated her next move. 

_Oh, Fuck It. I’m doing it._

“C'mon let's go.” Angelica urged, she quickly got up and started toward the exit of the train cab. 

“Angelica, what are you doing?!” Alex gaped, he quickly followed his friend to wherever the hell she was going. 

“Angelica! Stop, what are we doing?!” Angelica ignored him, she halted at her destination. The end of the train cab. The train was still slow enough for them to hop off. Angelica turned to Alex, “Let’s go, cmon!”. Before Alex could say anything, Angelica smoothly hopped off the train and started running, her red dress wiping from the air. 

_What the hell!?_

“Jesus, Angelica where are you going?” Alex shouted after her. He silently cursed to himself before hopping off the cab himself and racing after Angelica. 

Angelica lead him to a run down garage. There was a dark skinned man wearing suspenders that were covered in oil stains and dirt fixing a luxurious car, something the man could never afford in his life. 

She greeted him with a false smile, the smile she’d use on the people she hated but needed to charm. 

“Hello, James good to see you, my friend.” 

James looked up and immediately groveled at her, it was kinda disturbing. 

“Hello, Mrs.Schuyler! W-What a surprise. Good to see you.” 

Angelica's eyes swiveled the dirty garage, not really paying attention to him. 

“James is your sister here?” 

Alex stood there silently, slowly watching everything unfold in front of him. 

James seemed caught off guard by the question, “Yes, she’s upstairs-” 

“You're doing business without me, Brother?” A woman’s voice range from the stairs that connected the garage to a worn out apartment. The woman had smooth dark skin and even darker eyes. Her hair was a curly frizzy-less chocolate afro. The mysterious woman was slender and beautiful. 

Angelica gazed at her. Angelica’s lips were pursed but her eyes were shining brightly. The woman had the same wistful expression as Angelica, she practically jumped off the stairs just to meet Angelica half way, the two never broke eye contact. The lady was wearing a pink flowery dress, with a ribbon around her waist and a green headband to match her outfit. Her outfit fitted perfectly with Angelica’s crisp dark red dress. Angelica playfully tipped her beige hat to the woman which made her chuckle quietly. 

“Brother! Why didn't you tell me Angelica Schuyler was here.” Alex noticed the woman's sultry smirk aimed at Angelica. And he sure as hell he noticed the way the oldest Schuyler sister's hand ghosted the other woman’s arm. 

When James walked up to the two women, they immediately separated three feet from each other. 

“She surprised me too, I didn't have any appointments with her.” 

Angelica shrugged, “My car’s door is scratched up, I thought I could make an appointment.” 

Alex knew her very well. Well enough to know she was lying her ass off. 

James nodded vigorously, immediately scampering off to his office to set up the appointment. 

The women moved toward the edge of the garage, Angelica pinning the woman on the wall with her body as the pair ghosted their hands across each other bodies, smirks and breaths were passed. 

Once again the pair were separated by Jame’s voice. “I got candy in my office, do any of you guys want candy?” James offered from his office. 

“No, thanks” They both called in unison. 

Angelica got off the woman and introduced her to Alex. 

“Uh Sally Hemmings, this is Alexander Hamilton.” 

Sally shook his hand, “Pleasure to meet ya.” However, she barely looked at him, even during their introduction. Sally eyes never left Angelica’s. Alex was too intrigued by the scene to care about Sally’s rudeness. 

Angelica glanced over her shoulder, making sure James was still in his office before turning to Sally. She whipped out cash from her wallet and shoved it into a confuse Sally’s hand. 

“I want you to get on the next train.” Angelica urged. 

“Now?” 

“Yes.” 

“Can we get the dog for the apartment?” Sally asked dreamily, already imagining that dog that she spotted in the shop on her lap. 

“Whatever you want,” Angelica confirmed, just as dreamily. Alex never heard Angelica talk like that to or about her husband. 

“You guys want soda!” James called, once again ruining the romantic atmosphere. 

“No, we’re fine!” Angelica shouted back increasingly getting annoyed by him. 

“Call Maria, she’ll like him,” Angelica whispered to Sally. 

Alex waved his hand in a dismissive fashion “No, no you don’t have to do that.” He tried to play it off cool but he knew exactly what was happening and he didn't want to be a part of it. 

“Maria said she wanted someone very good looking. He’ll do.” 

“Really you don’t have to-” 

“Hey,” Angelica spanked his arm with her hat. “You don’t want to embarrass Sally. She already promised her friend she'll bring someone for her.” 

Alex looked to Sally then to Angelica in surprise, trying to comprehend what he just got himself into. 

_Angelica has a mistress. Which means she could ruin her name if people found out. And they both want to take me to their apartment. Oh shit._

*** 

Martha swung her club with precise movement. The ball miraculously flew all the way to where the hole was residing. It rolled not very far from it. 

Martha smirked and turned to her two companions “What a lucky shot.” 

John playfully rolled his eyes “Yes, no talent. You just got lucky.” 

“I just got lucky on this shot and the other shot and the other shot before that and all my other shots before that.” Martha quipped. Eliza noticed how relaxed they seemed around each other. She could tell they go way back and are close friends. 

“I bet, I can get a whole in one on this one,” John said confidently. 

Martha laughed inelegantly, a real genuine laugh. It made Eliza's heart soar to see this woman in her element. Eliza had to admit..she enjoyed looking at Martha. The hot summer made the gorgeous woman wear the shortest golf attire society would allow her too. 

“What do ya think, Ms.Schuyler? You think he’s got the skill to beat me?” Martha threw her arm over Eliza’s shoulder forcing Eliza to get an even closer glance at Martha’s stunning features. 

_Stop staring ‘Liza!_

“I think I’m the only one who has the skill to beat you, Ms.Manning.” Eliza joked, secretly wanting to make Martha laugh. 

Martha, unfortunately for Eliza, simply grinned madly. Martha was silently thankful that Eliza, the most beautiful heiress in the world was enjoying herself. 

“You hear that John! Little Miss Schuyler said she is going to beat me!” John smiled goofily, enjoying a relaxing improper event with his close friends made him seem like a completely different person, like an actual person. 

“I don’t doubt that.” 

** 

John had accidently made his ball go flying to another course, the two girls laughed while he went to retrieve it. Leaving them alone for a little while. 

“I can’t believe I’m spending my time with the great Laurens,” Eliza confessed. 

“Oh, so that’s what they call him now.” Martha chuckled to herself, “The Great Laurens”, how ridiculously flamboyant. John would’ve said the same thing, he’s surprisingly humble for a man with his wealth.” 

Eliza hummed in response, eyes following John’s figure. “He is an odd man.” 

Martha turned to Eliza, caught off guard by the woman’s honesty. “What makes you say that?” 

“Well, young men don’t just drift coolly out of nowhere and by a palace on Long Island.” 

They were silent for a moment, contemplating the strangeness of John Laurens. 

Martha shrugged, “He says he an Oxford man, however, I don’t believe him.” 

“Why not? Aren't you two close friends?” 

Martha smirked impishly, “He’s too patriotic to go to an English college.” 

It was Eliza’s turn to laugh inelegantly. 

*** 

*** 

SMACK 

A moan. 

SMACK 

An even louder moan came from the closed door. 

Alex sat uncomfortably in a quaint apartment with a puppy sleeping on his lap. With every smack and moan, the feeling of dread spilled in his chest more and more. Angelica, his Angelica was committing adultery on a man who loved her. 

Not only that but if she and Sally were caught they would be EXECUTED. Alex didn't want that, he wanted her alive and happy. 

SMACK 

“Angelica~” Despite the absurd situation, Alex found himself in, he couldn't help but smile to himself. 

_Wellll…. She is alive and Happy._

Alex sitting by himself with a dog, while the oldest Schuyler sister had the loudest sex ever was a comical situation. 

He also couldn't help but jump every time he heard the bed shook. 

_Jesus, what the hell are those two doing?!_

After a rather long pattern of loud smacks and moans, Alex decided it was time to go. However before he could open the door, the door flew open. A gorgeous young woman around his age was leaning against the doorframe. Her red dress and red lipstick were loud enough that she didn't have to say anything, just smirk devilishly. 

“EEEHHHH Maria!” Sally squealed happily coming from behind him, Alex gaped. Sally didn't look disheveled at all, there were no marks on her dark skin, her makeup was still flawless. The only thing that proved she was doing something naughty was her hair, flying out of its bun and spilling on her shoulders. 

The two women hugged fiercely while Angelica came up behind and put a hand on his shoulder. 

After Maria more people kept coming, Alex didn't keep track at their names, too overwhelmed with how quick things were going. 

The next he knew everyone was drinking and dancing. Lounging around the apartment immensely enjoying themselves. 

He had to get out of here. He wasn’t going to waste his time here when he had work to do! He started toward the door but was interrupted by everyone beckoning for him to join them. 

“Stay young man!” 

“Yo, who the f is this?” 

“Staaay.” Maria sang, her eyes never left Alex the whole time. It made him feel hot everywhere. 

Angelica hastily got up to join Alex. 

“C'mon, Alex I thought you wanted to go to New York City?” 

‘I did but Angelica you failed to tell me that you had a mistress in New York and was planning on spending time with her.” Alex argued. 

“I didn't know how to tell y-” 

“Angelica.” his tone shut her up instantly. She could tell Alex was getting frustrated. 

“Do your sisters know?” 

Angelica was silent for a moment before sighing “Peggy knows, Eliza doesn’t. Happy?” 

“Yes” Alex, satisfied turned toward the door but was stopped once again by Angelica. 

“Do you want to watch on the sidelines, or do you want to play ball?” Angelica persuaded, her tone was confident and becoming. She was the queen of persuasion and Alex knew that himself.

She would've been a great lawyer If women were allowed to pursue that. 

“Play ball!” everyone behind them cheered. 

Alex sighed before smiling fetchingly, the smile Angelica loved. “Alright.” 

Angelica whooped rather unladylike and with a surprising amount of strength lifted Alex of his feet and carried the small man to the other room, where others cheered at his decision to stay. And so, somehow Maria was sitting on his lap and gave him a glass of whiskey. 

*** 

Alex, for the second time in his life was swept up in a party, dancing wildly with Maria. 

Angelica and Sally didn't hold back like they were in the garage, they consumed each other ravishingly. Everyone was too drunk to notice or care. 

However, no matter how much Alex drank he couldn't get Laurens' eyes out of his head. 

** 

Eliza was relishing her time spent on the golf course, she loved getting to know the stunning golfer and learning more about John Laurens. He was more fun and brasher than she expected. 

Although there were some things that irked her. 

Like when John pulled Martha to the side to speak to her. Their tones were hushed and secretive. 

Or when John would glance at Eliza when he thought she wasn’t looking and leaned in to whisper something in Martha’s ear. And in response Martha will nod and say something quietly back. 

Eliza wasn't stupid, she could tell something was up. However, like the polite girl she is, she kept her mouth shut. 

** 

In the middle of their game, John announced he had to leave due to some meeting he had to attend. Then did Eliza, fed up with the secrecy, confront Martha. 

“What kind of game are you and Laurens playing?” 

Maria gawked in shock at Eliza's accusation, Martha wasn’t very good under pressure. 

“What?” 

“You heard me, what's with all the secret whispers and glances you and Laurens keep giving.” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean-” 

“You know what I mean!” Eliza snapped, tired of always being the oblivious little girl everyone wanted her to be. She couldn't help but feel childishly betrayed, she thought her and Martha shared something special. 

Martha visibly froze at Eliza's outburst. She then sighed, knowing this was going to happened. 

She promised John she would tell her. 

“He wants you to invite your close friend Alex to tea” 

It was Eliza’s tuned to gape. 

“What?’ 

“You heard me, Laurens wants you to invite Alex to tea.” 

The gears were slowly turning in Eliza’s brain, “Alex and Laurens? But why?” 

Martha bit her lip. The gears in her head turning as well. 

_You did not make this easy for me John. _Martha silently cursed.__

“I don’t know where to start…” 

*** 

Martha told her everything. 

She told her about how John and Alex had crossed path once. A long time ago when Alex was still living on the streets. It was winter when John found the young man, laying there bruised and unconscious on the street. He immediately picked him up and took him somewhere warm. A nearby hotel who let John get a room and their staff helped John patch Alex up. When the man was still unconscious and cold John, taking pity on him, wrapped his large jacket around the smaller man. He watched over him during the night and left early in the morning. The young man woke up in an empty hotel room wrapped in a soft jacket. John couldn't get him out of his head for days. Despite being unconscious and bruised everywhere John could still see his sheik features. Martha explained how one day John was reading the papers, how they hired a new man. At the bottom of the column, was a grainy picture of Alexander. The same man who John saved from bleeding out in the cold months a little while ago. He read every one of Alex’s stories. She said John told her one day, it was like this man was after his own heart. 

He admired Alex’s bold stories, he wrote against racism and sexism. Two things people ignored. He gave New York the truth, he would write about anything and everything, economics, politics, the growing mafia. He would pick fights with the mayor. The man was a brilliant writer and John had fantasized about meeting him but, had no idea how to find him. She said John threw grand parties to spite his father and wanted everyone of every race to come together and bond over drinks and dancing. Now he had another reason to throw his parties. That one day Alexander Hamilton would randomly stroll into one...and he did. 

Eliza took in all this information, she was still a little bit confused. “Why didn’t he talk to him when he did come to his party yesterday?” 

“Because he was as drunk as a skunk and he wanted to introduce himself when Alexander was sober. Also, he said you dragged him away before they could really talk.” 

Eliza blushed, “Oh, right, I did.” 

“So once he realized you were very close with Alexander he wanted to get to know you to get closer to Alex. He told me this new information this morning on the phone, then I told him about my plans with you. So, he and I planned when he left that I'd tell you all of this.” Martha ended her small rant, she looked nervous. She didn't want this to damage her growing relationship with Eliza. 

Eliza was silent for the longest time. 

_So that’s what Laurens wanted. To get closer to Alex._

She didn’t know what to do. Should she invite Alex? She barely knows the man, she didn’t trust him. Plus what was John planning to do with Alex, are they just going to be close friends? Men don’t fantasize about meeting other men, unless. Unless…… 

Oh 

_Oh_

The gears in Eliza's head finally clicked, a revelation sparked into her clever mind. John Laurens had a growing infatuated towards Alex. 

The great Laurens likes men. 

_Oh my_

Suddenly she remembered what she once said to Alex all those months ago. 

_“People like us need to stick together.”_

John Laurens was like her and, Eliza was too kind to not help the man with his desires. Plus it's good for Alex to find someone, he’s been constantly cooped up in a small apartment on his typewriter recently. He needs a break, he needs a distraction. 

“I’ll do it.” 

Martha smiled, her cheekiness gone, replaced with a much gentler look. “I’ll tell him you said that. He owes you big.” 

“That’s ok, he doesn't owe me anything.” 

“Well, shall we get back to where we stopped,” Martha asked, referring to golf. 

Eliza nodded eagerly, “I would love too.” 

*** 

Alex rushed to the barber shop. 

_I’m going to be late dammit!_

He silently cursed Angelica and her distracting party. He completely forgot he had dinner plans with his boss George Washington, Aaron Burr and, unfortunately, Charles Lee tonight. 

Well at least Jefferson wasn’t coming. 

He slipped his hands into his pockets, remembering the tiny parchment that had Maria’s phone number on it. He wasn’t planning on calling her anytime soon but alas she snuck it in there when he wasn’t looking. 

Alex sprinted faster when he saw the barber shop, completely out of breath when he opened the door. And of course, Burr and Lee were already there, both of them standing next to a lush barber seat where Washington sat. 

He ignored Lee's childish smirk and Burr’s amused face. 

“Ahh Hamilton, I was wondering if you were going to make it.” 

“Me too, Sir.” Alex gasped still out of breath. 

Washington smiled, glad Alex joined them. “Well, my haircut is finished so shall we?” 

The trio all nodded eagerly. They loved the bar Washington would take them to for their nightly discussions. Washington was the only one of them who was allowed access to the bar, so they could only drink there when their boss would take them. 

He nodded at a barber who in response unlocked the backdoor which revealed a curved set of stairs. With each step, the sound of jazz grew louder and louder until it was booming into their ears. The dark secretive spot was smaller than your average bar and always had live music and performers. 

The four men sat at a reserved table, drinking in the vibrant atmosphere. After the four men ordered their drinks Washington cut to the chase. 

“So, as you know I nominated you three to be the ones who write about “The King”, the big boss of the growing Mafia family, the Tribbianis. All of you know getting the answers we want won't be easy.” 

The other three men nodded. 

“You might even put yourself in danger, these men are very secretive and once we publish anything, they're going to be coming after us.” 

Alex and Burr both knew the danger but, the two men were prepared for it, they were not afraid. 

“The cops will protect us, right? They won't let the Tribbianis get out of hand?” Lee asked. He was doing a terrible job at trying to sound brave. It only made his fear more visible. 

“The Tribbianis are already out of hand, that's why we have to write about them,” Washington responded coolly. 

“Sir, I would like to write about their boss “the King”. I have some ideas on how to expose who he real-” Burr started but, Washington waved his hand as a signal for Burr to stop talking, “I do not doubt your writing skills Burr but I already assigned that position to Hamilton.” 

Hamilton couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest when Washington spoke those words. Washington was beginning to favor him and he was happy his skills were impressing him. However, he felt a little bad for Burr, whom Alex could tell was trying to hide his disappointment. For his friend's sake, he tried not to look prideful. 

“Burr you can write about the business they are doing, exposed them of all their plans.” 

Burr had a small smile on his face, pleased with what Washington assigned him too but, still slightly disappointed. 

“What's left for me?” Lee asked, well it sounded more like a whine to Alex. 

“You will write about the relationship of the Mafia and NYC police.” 

“But Sir, why can't I write about their relationships with separate bootleggers, drug dealers and gamblers who do business with them,” Lee complained. 

.“Do you want not only the Mafia but those separate bootleggers, drug dealers and gamblers to come after you?” Washington raised his voice, making sure Lee saw the risk in this. 

Lee grumbled something before slumping in his chair and taking a long sip of his drink. 

“Plus Burr is writing about the business that they do, not you.” 

“Won't all those men come after him!” 

“I know he will be smart enough to avoid certain stuff that you and Alex are too brash to ignore.” 

“Hey!” Lee snapped. 

“It's true.” Alex sighed, seeing Washington's point. 

“So I trust that you three will discuss ideas and topics, not tear each other limb to limb when I'm in the bathroom.” 

They all nodded. 

The second Lee saw Washington's retreated figure he immediately became the nitwit asshole Alex knew too well. 

“I can't believe that man, the only reason he didn't assign me the stories I deserve is because he's afraid I'll write the truth.” 

Burr frowned and stared icily at Lee, “Excuse me, are you doubting my skills as a writer?” 

“No I'm doubting Washington himself, that man's probably a filthy bootlegger.” 

This time, Alex stared at Lee icily, “What did you just say.” 

“You heard me, why do you think he knows so much about the Mafia? He obviously did some business with them or else he wouldn't be so nervous about them finding him.” 

Alex bit his lip, trying to control the anger washing over him, his brashness consumed him before he could stop himself. He slammed his fist on the table, alarming half of the bar. 

“Shut your incompetent mouth, Lee. You have no idea what you're talking about.” 

Lee stood up from his seat, eyes blazing. However, before Lee could say anything Burr pulled him back down to his seat. 

"Enough. This is quickly getting dumb and immature." 

“But Burr, Lee just accused-”

“I know what Lee said, however...he might have a point.” 

Alex's mouth dropped open, he couldn't even believe what he was hearing, he wanted to shake them fiercely until Burr and Lee finally saw how..idiotic they were being! 

Alex was about to start passionately ranting merely about how absurd the words spouting out of their mouths were, however, Washington's presence immediately shut him up. 

Noticing the tense atmosphere, Washington sighed and ordered another drink from a passing waitress. 

“I thought I said not to tear each other limb from limb.” 

“Washington- I-I mean Sir, why don't instead of their relationship with the police I write about their relationship with the great Laurens.” Lee inquired, still unsatisfied with his assignment. 

Alex perked up, that name lit a flame in his body. He was trying his best to shove the fuzzy memory of John Laurens out of his head all day, and he was successful until Lee shredded that achievement into ribbons. 

“Laurens? What does he have to do with this?” Alex inquired, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“I know Laurens personally, and I’m sure that man has nothing to do with the mafia.” Washington stated in his normal “My word is law” tone. 

“But, Sir-” 

“Enough Lee, I will not let you drag a good man like Laurens through the mud. If you're unsatisfied with your assignment I can simply replace you with Madison. Do you want me to do that?” 

“No, Sir” Lee shrunk back into his seat, resembling a child who wasn’t allowed any dessert. 

**** 

Martha and Eliza’s arms were linked as they strolled through the big city, which lit up like a Christmas tree at night. 

“This was fun Martha, we should do it again sometime,” Eliza said warmly, it's been awhile since she went to town without her sisters. 

Martha smiled brightly “Yes, yes we should.” 

Eliza waited patiently while Martha called a cab, which didn’t take long at all. 

After a moment of comfortable silence in the warm cab, Eliza did say something that was on her mind all day. 

“I still can’t believe you and Laurens made such an elaborate plan so he can simply meet someone who he hadn't even properly spoken too.” 

“Yes, I did find that strange myself but my friend is a strange person.” 

“His company was surprisingly a lot of fun.” 

“But not as fun as mine, right?” Martha fake pouted, it was impossible for Eliza not to notice how adorable Martha looked. 

“Of course not.” She reassured playfully. 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Martha grabbed a pen out of her purse and wrote something in a little journal. She ripped out the page and handed it to a confused Eliza. 

“That’s my number, phone me anytime you want to meet again.” 

Eliza smiled shyly, _Martha wanted to see me again, she actually wants to see me again._

The cab halted, interrupting Eliza giddy thoughts. 

“Well, this is my stop, see you later darling.” Martha opened the cab door but paused halfway from getting out, she glanced at Eliza. Her eyes were suddenly glassy, Martha leaned forward but stopped herself. 

Eliza's lips parted merely by Martha's stricken look. She looked as if she wanted to say something but, nothing came out of her lips. 

“Martha, are you ok?” 

Martha sighed and leaned away from Eliza, which made the other woman feel a small pang in her heart. 

“I’m fine, I was just going to do..something stupid.” 

Before Eliza could ask anything else Martha shut the door. 

Eliza sat back, Martha's pink lips never leaving her mind. 

_I wish she'd done that stupid thing._

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out this fic will be a lot like "The Great Gatsby". I did not mean that to happen.  
> Heh, whoops.  
> Don't worry, both parties will be in love with John & Alex. Unlike Daisy and Gatsby...  
> That poor man...  
> ANYWAY Thanks for reading.  
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are always welcome!


	5. They'll tell the story of tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead

KNOCK KNOCk 

Eliza looked up from her book. _“He came earlier than I thought he would” _She mused.__

Two days ago Eliza had promised Lauren's she would invite Alex to tea on the day after tomorrow. Lauren's was incredibly grateful and promised her many things in return, she declined all of his offers. 

“You don’t owe me anything, I’m happy to do this as a favor.” Eliza told him. 

Laurens smiled at her, not a small professional smile but a genuine toothy smile. Eliza wished he smiled like that more. It made him look happier. 

Eliza put her book down and started toward the door. 

The first thing she saw on her porch were huge, obnoxious flowers, then a much smaller Laurens holding the bouquet. 

She gaped at the sight of the bouquet. “Laurens…?” 

He ignored her and beckoned the people behind him to come inside. Three others stormed into her house. Each of them carrying huge amounts of bright flowers all stuffed in one vase. 

“Dear, God.” Eliza muttered into her hands. She should've expected him to do something like this. He even got people to help him. 

“Dear, God indeed.” A voice spoke behind her. Eliza jumped, and whirled around to find a remarkably handsome man with the messiest bun she had ever seen. The Schuyler blushed. She didn’t mean for her comment to be heard by one of Lauren's companions. 

“I-I didn't mean for you to hear that Sir….” Eliza faltered. 

“Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. But you can call me Lafayette.” Eliza immediately recognized his name. _He fought in the war with Laurens!_

“Laurens! You didn’t tell your friend we were coming?” a woman's voice asked behind a bouquet of daffodils, she placed the flowers down gently before introducing herself. 

“My name is Adrienne de Noailles and that man over there” she pointed to a muscular man smelling a bouquet, “Is Hercules Mulligan.” The burly man tipped his hat, he didn't seem at all flustered for a man who was caught with his nose deep in flowers. “Pleasure to meet you mam.” 

_He got his fellow veterans to help him? That’s strange. I thought this man had servants._

Eliza turned to Laurens “Not to be rude, but what is all this?”. Lauren's gazed across her house which suddenly turned into a flamboyant garden. He didn't seem to realize how ridiculous this is. 

He simply shrugged “I thought flowers would be a good touch.” 

“I believe all the flowers do is just turn this poor woman's house into a greenhouse.” Adrienne pointed out, Eliza noticed she had the same french accent as Lafayette. She was equally as handsome as the frenchman with thick lips and sharp features. Unlike Lafayette her hair was slicked back in a neat tight, bun. 

She cast a sympathetic glance to Eliza, “This must be unfortunate for you.” 

“Absurdité, I like the flowers.” Lafayette remarked. 

“It’s not that I don’t like the flowers, it's just I think they're a bit….. much.” Eliza concluded lamely. She was annoyed at Lauren's for inviting complete strangers into her home without telling her. It made her feel less in control of the situation even though it is her house. 

“The lady is right Laurens. This is a lot of flowers.” Hercules commented before plopping himself on Eliza’s couch. 

“Well, it’s  not like I’m an expert on flowers.” Lauren's retorted. 

Adrienne delicately picked a flower and put it in her dark hair. “You don’t need to be an expert to notice ten frivolous bouquets will be a lot of flowers, sweetie.” 

Eliza’s eyes widened “Ten?!” 

Hercules nodded sympathetically too Eliza “There's more in the car.” 

_Lord, help me. _Eliza prayed. ***__

After the five of them cleaned up Eliza’s house and decorated it with tons and tons of flowers, they all lounged on her couch. Except for Laurens, who was sitting upright eyeing the clock. 

“He should be hear by now.” Lauren's stated feverishly. 

“Calm your freckled ass down, man. This dude will come in time.” Hercules said, him and Adrienne were sandwiching Lafayette between them. Despite they're relaxed appearance, Eliza could tell there was tension between all three of them but no one wanted to mention it. 

“He’s not coming.” Laurens concluded. 

“Stop worrying, he’s late that’s all.” Lafayette sighed at his friend pessimistic behavior. He’s usually not like this. 

Exactly five minutes later, everyone heard a car engine roaring. 

Eliza jumped up from the couch, she could see a cab appear at the front of her house through the window. 

“Everyone, hide!” Eliza commanded, the four of them inelegantly scampered off to the back door. Once they were all gone, Eliza went outside to greet her friend. Her heart was hammering in her chest for some reason. If she was nervous, she couldn't even imagine what Lauren's was feeling. 

The cab door opened revealing Alex. Eliza noted that he cleaned up, his hair was in a neat ponytail and he was wearing one of his nicer garments. 

“Eliza! Good to see you.” He greeted her. 

She smiled, “Good to see you too.” 

“I have to admit, I was a little confused when I found out you were only inviting me to tea and your sisters weren't going to be joining us.” 

“Sometimes a woman just wants to get away from her family.” Eliza lied, hoping he didn’t catch her voice going an octave higher. 

“Or maybe you just want some alone time with me.” Alex flirted playfully. His impish smile reminder her of Martha. 

Eliza laughed, Alex’s familiarity calming her down. “You wish.” She led him into her home and of course the first thing that he noticed were the huge extravagant flowers that filled the cottage. 

He smiled to himself, “Dear, Eliza is there something you're not telling me.” 

Eliza gulped, eyeing the front door. Lauren's is suppose to knock any minute now. Alex took her silence as a confirmation. “There is something your not telling me, Betsy.” 

“Umm...you see-” 

KNOCK KNOCK 

The two turned to the door, Alex cast Eliza a suspicious glance. “You said you were only inviting me.” 

Eliza ignored him before yanking the door open, revealing John Laurens in her foyer. John Lauren's, looking very fine in his crisp white suit. His handsome dark face seem to glow in the low lighted foyer. His mouth was stretched into a thin line. His friends seemed to have vanished, leaving only him. Eliza bit her lip, this was it. This was the moment this man has been waiting for. 

She shyly peered at Alex, his face was contorted in surprise, eyes wide and jaw slacked open. 

“Who’s this?” 

Eliza frowned, she knew Alex recognized him. Everybody recognized him. However John didn't seemed fazed by the fact  Alex didn’t recognized him, in fact he seemed pleased. John smiled sheepishly, instead of smiling charmingly. He must be trying to look less imitating, Eliza mused. 

“John Laurens, you met me before however-” 

“Yes, yes now I remember.” Alex said feigning recognition. “I was very drunk.” 

“Very.” Eliza butted in unnecessarily, earning her a quick glare from Alex. 

“Eliza, can I have a quick word with you.” Alex said, while smiling politely to John. Despite his calm appearance Eliza could see his eyes blazing. _Oh dear._

“Of course.” 

Alex quickly dragged her to her kitchen, once they were alone, Alex’s calmness vanished replaced by anxiety. 

“Eliza!” He whispered-shouted, “Why did you invite this man to tea?!” 

“Why did you pretend not to recognized him?” Eliza countered earning her a blush from Alex. 

She sighed, “I know you're confused but I do have a reason why I invited him. I- just can’t tell you.” 

Alex narrowed his eyes, he always hated not knowing things. “Why?” 

“Because it’s not mine to tell.” 

She could see the gears in Alex’s mind were turning, “He wanted to meet me?” 

“It’s a long story, now tell him I went to do some shopping.” 

“What?! But aren't you the host?” 

She grabbed the confused man and push him to door, “He’ll understand.” Eliza opened the door for him. “I’’l slip out the back!” 

“What?” 

Eliza was already gone by the time Alex got a hold of himself. He gritted his teeth, the man he couldn't get out of his head a few days ago is suddenly having tea with him. 

_Dear, Lord. ***_

It started off awkward, very awkward. The two were silent for a while. Rigidly holding their teacups, constantly staring down at their tea. While John was avoiding eye contact, the immigrant would count the endless freckles on his face. To him the speckles splattered on John’s handsome face looked like constellations. Alex not a fan of silence finally spurred something out. 

“Did you read the article I wrote about your father.” He blurted. Alex hated silence, however he realize he might have offended the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. 

“I did.” 

Alex gulped, he recalled that he wrote very harsh words about his father. He braced himself for things to go south quickly. 

Laurens looked up from his tea, to Alex’s utter shock, the rich man had a smirk slapped on his face. _A cute smirk I might add._

“I agreed with every word you wrote.” 

That concluded they're stiff, silent time. The more they talked, the more they realized both of them were passionate blazing fires. For some odd reason, John felt like he didn’t have to act cool and aloof to this man. He felt like if he did, he’d see right through him with his dark scorching eyes. In fact he didn’t want to act the way he did when he had company. The two men had similar views about politics and equality. Alex was pleased John wasn’t your typical egg. He was kind. John wasn’t disappointed, Alex was exactly how he imagined he would be, a non-stop storm of a man. 

After a long walk around the west egg, Eliza decided it was time to go back to her cottage. When she arrived, she found two men, one draped in white, the other in black, ranting feverishly. She peeked through the kitchen door, Alex had suddenly moved from his seat to the couch to where John was sitting. She could distinctly hear him ramble about how society thinking black people were inferior made him want to scream and set society’s car on fire (yes he knows that makes no sense. A part of Eliza didn't want to disturb them. The plan worked so well, she couldn't help but smile at the warm yet chaotic scene. However most of Eliza wanted to see if banging a spoon on her plate could separate the two men. She smacked her silver spoon on the fine china. 

They didn’t hear it, both of them were too into their own little world to bother paying attention to anything that wasn't eachother. 

She smacked the plate harder. 

No one turned to her. 

Eliza chuckled to herself. _These two should've properly met years ago. _Eliza was glad they were getting along but, she wanted to butt in for no reason other than to mess with John for turning her cottage into a greenhouse.__

She coughed loudly into her hand, startling the two men. 

“Hello, boys.” She smiled teasingly, amused by they're alarmed reactions. 

*** 

After Eliza joined them they had calmed down a bit after getting so worked up from..well...talking. 

John strolled outside into Eliza’s backyard, a wine glass in his hand. He rested on one of the quaint columns keeping the cottage up right. Alex joined him shortly, he leaned on the other side of the pillar taking in the magnificent sight of the ocean. Across the sea, you could see Angelica’s massive red brick mansion. Without even realizing it, Alex had placed his hand on the pillar, grazing John’s hand. 

John glance at Alex, a warm feeling buzzed in his chest. “That’s the same view from my house.” 

Alex nodded, half paying attention. “Your house is spectacular.” 

John suddenly had an idea. He turned to Eliza who joined them outside silently. “Eliza, I want you and Alex to come over to my house. I want to show you too around without the chaos of a party.” 

Eliza caught Alex’s smile grow in the corner of her eye,there was an excited glint in his eyes. 

“You sure you want me to come?” Eliza asked, John didn’t need her anymore. Wouldn't she just be a bother? 

“Absolutely, Schuyler.” John replied kindly. “Absolutely.” 

*** 

John led them to the front gate, surprisingly there was no one guarding it. Instead he slipped out a key from his pocket and pushed it open on his own. 

Eliza couldn't hold her tongue anymore, “Don’t you have servants for that?” she asked, used to seeing servants handling people’s gates….well,  handling everything. 

“You see Mrs.SChuyler I don’t have servants, instead I have poor black families living in my colossal house. They help me clean and prep for my parties for a handsome amount of cash, but I don’t force them to do jobs as trivial as opening a gate for me.” 

Alex eyes widened in open admiration, he liked this man more by the minute. 

“When they're ready to leave and start their own lives, another family usually replaces them.” 

Eliza had a newfound respect for John, what he was doing was unheard of. She was slowly starting to see him in a new light, he’s not as cold as he seems. 

“How many families are living in your house right now?” Alex inquired. 

“Currently, five. But it never seems crowded. My home is so big despite the big families I always have empty quiet rooms.” John explained to the trio as they practically skipped with excitement to Laurens mansion. 

*** 

John and Eliza stood at the bottom of the stairs that led into John's grand house, while Alex explored more of the front garden. 

“Don't you just love it how my house catches the light like that?” John asked dopely, basking in the glow of his home. 

Eliza nodded “It looks splendid.” She meant it, she really did. The front of his mansion glimmered under the light of the sun. His house truly looked like a palace in the heavens. 

Alex’s voice brought Eliza and John back to the real world. “Common you two I want the royal tour!” He called his voice high in wonder. It made Eliza smile, she didn't think she ever saw Alex like this. 

John took them inside his house, the first thing he did was introduced Alex to his three friends who Eliza had met earlier. It turns out they resided in his mansion while the trio had tea. Alex got along very quickly with them, sharing they're witty humor. 

So the five of them acted like children, running around the mansion, laughing giddily at each others jokes. They did run into some of the families, all of which were lovely people. Alex favored one family who had a young boy named Phillip. Phillip reminded him of himself. 

The group eventually found themselves in the small beach right next to John’s house. The ocean tempting them with it loud, lazy waves. 

“I didn't bring my swimsuit.” Eliza sighed sadly, the ocean looked marvelous today and it's been too long since she’s been in the water. 

Hercules laughed “Forget swimsuits. I'm going in!” Despite everyone shouts, Hercules pulled off his suit and trouser revealing his undershirt and boxers. 

_Oh my._

She could hear John snicker behind her, “Oh what the hell.” he muttered before following Hercules, running to the ocean tearing of his white suit. 

Alex right next her gasped quietly, staring directly at John’s ass. “You’re not subtle.” Eliza whispered to Alex. 

“I don’t care.” Alex ran into the sea quickly followed by Lafayette and Adrienne. Eliza found herself the last one left on the sand, fully clothed. She sighed before hesitantly unzipping her dress, draped in only undergarments as she made her way to the water. 

They cheered as she joined them in the ocean, making her turn a dark shade of red. 

*** 

….

“You ok?” 

Alex froze, stomach erupting in flames when he realize who had plucked him from the sea. He could feel John Lauren's soft gaze on him but all he could do was stare into the ocean and nod dumbly. 

He felt John’s chest rumble in a soft chuckle, which only made Alex’s cheeks redder. Alex quickly untangle himself from the man’s grasp, and mutter a sloppy thanks before joining the rest of his companions. 

John couldn't help but grin to himself, silently taking pride in making Alexander Hamilton speechless. 

** 

_Fun times in the beach part 1 ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Constructive Critic and Kudos are always welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoodlum- a person who engages in crime and violence; a hooligan or gangster.  
> kisser- mouth  
> hinkties- rich upperclassmen  
> bump off- to kill  
> sheik- a man with sex appeal  
> bimbo- tough guys (like six ft and shit)  
> voice full of money (quote from The Great Gatsby BTW)- meaning they have the tonal quality of never knowing want, of having always been well provided for, of being elitely educated.


End file.
